Disculpas y agradecimientos Rivamika
by Lizet Ackerman
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, la chica con el título de la soldado más fuerte de su generación, decide disculparse con su capitán por los estragos que su devoción hacia Eren causó en la batalla con la titán femenina. Pero lo que ocurre dentro de esa impecable oficina no estaba dentro de las posibles reacciones de Levi.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad del _mangaka_ Hajime Isayama.

 **—Disculpas y agradecimientos—**

 **–Capítulo único–**

El azabache de filosa mirada se encontraba firmando papeles que parecían ser interminables. Últimamente sus tardes se consumían únicamente en esto, y la monotonía ya lo estaba hartando. No podría ser parte de los entrenamientos, como lo hacía habitualmente el resto de los soldados, ya que lo ocurrido hacía ya un par de semanas atrás lo había incapacitado para dicha tarea.

Flashback

Mikasa podía sentir en sus venas la adrenalina y rabia que quemaban su cuerpo en ese momento. Eren había sido secuestrado por la titán femenina y, por órdenes de su capitán al mando, ella simplemente debía quedarse en una rama de los altos árboles a simplemente limitarse a observar como muchas personas luchaban y perdían sus vidas en manos de la hábil chica titán en un intento de rescatar a Eren. Estaba odiando a todo lo que daba su alma a ese maldito enano que no le tenía permitido actuar, ¿quién se creía que era?, Eren estaba en peligro y ella simplemente observaba de brazos cruzados.

Pero...

¿Por qué hacerlo?

¿Por qué obedecerle y dejar que Eren siga en esa situación?

Definitivamente ella no era una rebelde ni nada por el estilo, pero por Eren... Oh, por Eren era capaz de asesinar a todo el cuartel. Por Eren dejaría todo de lado. Por Eren dejaría atrás su pasado. Por Eren dejaría su vida como cadete en la legión. Por Eren daría su vida. Por Eren rompería las reglas...

No permitiría esta situación ni un segundo más. Con completa decisión y sin miedo alguno tomo las cuchillas entre sus finas y delicadas manos y puso en acción su DMT. Levi la observaba unos a la lejanía entre confundido y molesto preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo ella mientras que la joven simplemente estaba siendo guiada por su principal objetivo. Rescatar a su única familia.

Se movía con ágiles movimientos al rededor del titán de Annie y aprovechando la distracción de ésta se abrió camino para dirigirse hacia su boca, donde se encontraba Eren. Pero no todo podía salir tan bien. La figura monstruosa de alrededor de quince metros y aspecto similar al de una mujer se percató de la presencia de Mikasa y, con el objetivo de acabar con ese "estorbo" en su misión de llevarse consigo a Eren, levantó con rapidez una de sus manos para así poder propinarle un golpe que acabaría con su vida, la vida que tenía dedicada para proteger a ese chico que la había salvado cuando solo tenía diez años. Ese chico que con un simple acto se había convertido en su inseparable compañero de vida y hermano.

Mikasa al estar cegada de esa furia y por la adrenalina que recorría cada centímetro de su sangre no tuvo en cuenta las acciones que podría tener la responsable de ese estado suyo, y para cuando quiso voltear a enfrentarse a lo que se le venía, solamente pudo ver como una gran extremidad se dirigía con furia hacia ella. Simplemente atinó a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos esperando lo que se aproximaba, su fin. Tantas cosas que arriesgó a causa del moreno, tantas veces que había seguido adelante solo por él, tantas veces que solo en esa persona había encontrado consuelo. Todo, todo eso se esfumaría gracias a su torpe descuido.

No le quedaba más que esperar su muerte, a ese golpe que le daría fin a todo. Pero como si se tratase de algo mágico, el golpe nunca llegó. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue que ya se encontraba en el jardín de la muerte, y que podría reencontrarse junto a sus padres, quienes de seguro estarían allí a su espera. Pero todo pensamiento desapareció inmediatamente al sentir un firme agarre en su cintura y luego el viento en su cara que le daba a entender que estaba siendo transportada por ese dispositivo que les proporcionaba la sensación única de libertad. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y fijó la vista en quien había sido su salvador, o salvadora, de una muerte inminente. Pero la figura que pudo apreciar gracias a sus bellos ojos grises la dejó desconcertada.

Levi se encontraba tomándola con suma firmeza por la cintura y le lanzó una mirada que expresaba su enojo hacia a la portadora de la bufanda roja. Y claro. Ella había lanzado el plan por la borda actuando de esa forma impulsiva, que no la caracterizaba a ella, pero sí caracterizaba a su "hermano del alma".

Levi puso en movimiento una vez más su DMT para emprender ritmo hacia una rama más segura, o tierra firme. Pero, cuando ya había enganchado el ancla en una rama más alejada y comenzaba a desplazarse, un fuerte golpe en su tobillo seguido de un agudo dolor lo hicieron perder un poco la estabilidad. Había logrado salvar a Mikasa de una muerte segura, pero en su lugar la mano de la fémina de gran tamaño lo golpeó en el tobillo.

Fin del flashback

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta que pertenecía a su oficina hicieron salir de su galaxia de pensamientos al pequeño, pero fuerte, hombre que se encontraba detrás de ese pulcro y caoba escritorio.

Narra Levi

-Tsk... -Acabé de acomodar una pila de un sinfín de papeles que se encontraban en mi escritorio- Ya ni siquiera puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente... -Hablé en voz baja, apenas audible para mí.

A uno le dejan pilas y pilas de papeleo por firmar y ni siquiera lo dejan trabajar con éstos tranquilo. Mientras más rápido acabase con esto sería aún mejor, me encontraba cansado y el Comandante Cejotas ni siquiera podía tener consideración, para colmo algún idiota venía a interrumpir mi trabajo. Esperé unos segundos para que sea quien sea que se encontrase detrás de la puerta se cansase y se fuese, pero no fue así. Los golpes siguieron y cada vez más.

-¡Oi! ¿Quién demonios es? -Grité visiblemente enojado. Me estaba comenzando a hartar y contenía mis ganas de salir a patearle el culo a quién estuviese ahí para que me dejase tranquilo.

-¡Cadete Mikasa! -Sus palabras me dejaron sin reaccionar por unos segundos. Esa suave y angelical voz y quien era responsable de mi molestia era ni más ni menos que Mikasa.

Tenía que ser ella... ¿Qué se propone?

-¡Lárgate! -Le respondí aparentando más molestia. Porque la verdad es que no estaba enojado con ella, era... algo inexplicable- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo.

Pero mis palabras expresasen lo que expresasen y yo dijese lo que dijese no causó ningún efecto en ella, ya que hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y con esa gracia y a la vez delicadeza únicas de ella abrió la puerta de mi oficina y se adentró en ésta.

-Oi... ¿Estás sorda?-Pero no, seguía sin oírme y acabó por acercarse hasta mi escritorio.

-Solo será un minuto, señor. -Al parecer Mikasa nunca dejaría de desobedecerme.

-¿Crees que me importa? -Podía sentir los nervios de Mikasa, la tensión del momento era casi palpable.

-Estoy aquí para disculparme. Y darle las gracias. -Puede que ya me haya vuelto loco, pero su acto me pareció tierno.

Narra Mikasa

-Salvó la vida de Eren, y la mía también -Las palabras salían naturalmente, sin ser forzadas ni más. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con esa Mikasa Ackerman que conocen todos, la que es orgullosa y no pide disculpas ni da su brazo a torcer? Simplemente estaba dejando que las palabras fluyan. Hice una pequeña pausa y luego de unos nanosegundos seguí con mi "discurso"- Muchas gracias.

Narra Levi

Lancé una pequeña risa socarrona ante sus palabras ¿En serio ella, la gran Mikasa Ackerman, le estaba pidiendo disculpas al "maldito enano"? Pero decidí quedarme en silencio al ver que estaba dispuesta a seguir.

-Quería proteger a Eren a toda costa. Por eso usted terminó herido -El hecho de que "Eren" siempre fuese la única palabra que saliese de su boca era algo que comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas...

-Mocosa ¿Me has interrumpido por esa tontería? No lo entiendo. -Y vaya que no lo hacía. ¿Qué es lo que pasa dentro de su cabeza?

-Sí... -No se la veía segura- No, quería saber si te sentías mejor. -Di en el clavo.

-¿De verdad?

-Han pasado más de dos semanas. ¿Estás mejor?

-Así es. No es necesario que te disculpes, esto es la legión de reconocimiento. Deberías volver a tus labores -Pude ver como bajaba la mirada, tal vez se sintió mal.

-Entendido. Disculpe. -Luego de eso ella ya estaba dispuesta a retirarse y yo me prepararía más de esa infusión de Dioses llamada "té".

Iba a emprender mi camino hacia la cocina, en busca de más agua caliente ya que la mía se había acabado. Pero cuando me puse en pie ese agudo dolor infernal en mi tobillo me hizo caer tirando conmigo la taza que minutos antes había tenido té dentro. Y un quejido producto del malestar creciente dejo muy bien en claro a la vista de cualquiera que no me había recuperado del todo. Qué molesto, odiaba que alguien me viese en ese estado deplorable, y más aún si se trataba de un cadete. Pude sentir los apresurados pasos de Mikasa hacia mí y solo pude lanzar un "¡Mierda!" producto del dolor y la frustración que sentía.

-¡Espera, no deberías moverte! -¿Y quién se creía para darme órdenes?

-¡Tch! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Tu herida todavía no ha sanado! -Ella... ¿Se estaba preocupado por mí?... No, claro que no, no lo hacía. Simplemente cumplía con su deber y ya.

-¡Puedo ocuparme yo solo! -No Levi. No puedes, estás siendo muy testarudo.

-¡Testarudo! -...Y la chica rebelde de mirada gris frente a ti al parecer ya lo notó.

-¡Cabezota!

-¡Terco!

Los insultos iban y venían como si de niños se tratase. Y esta discusión no llegaría a nada, pero no es como si me gustase quedarme callado. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. El silencio no era incómodo, al menos para mí, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Mikasa volvió a hablar.

-No tiene buen aspecto. Deberías darte prisa e ir a la enfermería.

-Olvídate...

-Si no vas empeorará -Y como por arte de magia, involuntariamente ante su comentado lancé un quejido- ¿Te duele mucho? Vámonos antes de que empeore.

-Mikasa... -La llamé suavemente y apaciguando mi tono de voz.

-¡Sí!

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo. Porque... Cuando luchamos juntos, estabas totalmente cegada por la furia ¿Te afectaba tanto el hecho de perderle? -Y al parecer di justo en el clavo, porque pude notar un respingo de su parte. Bajó la mirada y se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Es mi única familia -Así que era eso...

-Al fin y al cabo, todos nos enfrentamos a la posibilidad de perder a alguien. Es a lo que nos enfrentamos ¿Lo entiendes? -Trataba de hacerle entender que no todo estaría perdido en caso de que ya no pueda estar junto a su "única familia".

-Sólo quiero tener un lugar al que pueda regresar... -La oí susurrar con pesar. Ella en serio amaba a ese chico.

-Eso no es bueno. Pero si es lo que necesitas, no hace falta que sigas buscando -Hice una pausa. Lo que haría a continuación era completamente una locura, pero lo necesitaba y anhelaba desde ya mucho- Qué desastre...

-Tú... -Susurró incrédula de lo que estaba por hacer, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía.

Narra Mikasa

No podía creer que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entraba en mi mente. Mi capitán me estaba besando. ME ESTABA BESANDO. No podía procesarlo. ¡¿Qué ocurría en mi cabeza?! No puse resistencia ni señal de oposición alguna, es más, correspondía su beso. Quería negarlo, pero una parte de mí quería esto, lo anhelaba y yo no quería reconocerlo. Sus suaves labios se movían con ternura y pasión sobre los míos, haciendo la sangre subir a mis mejillas y mi piel erizarse. Era algo hermoso. Seguimos con ese frenético beso unos segundos más que deseaba que fuesen eternos. Hasta que...

Narra Levi

Nos vimos interrumpidos por alguien que abrió rápidamente la puerta sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar o hacer algo. Mataría con mis propias manos a quien sea que fuese...

-¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!!! -Hanji...

-¡Mierda! -Grité notablemente molesto con esa idiota. La mataría después. La loca hizo una expresión de sorpresa y siguió diciendo estupideces.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡No me lo puedo creer! -Sus gritos de estúpida me ponían de los pelos...

-¿Qué ocurre cuatro ojos? ¿No tienes mierda que examinar? -Intentaba a toda costa que se callara, pero hacía caso omiso a mis palabras y seguía y seguía mientras Mikasa se limitaba a mirar estupefacta la escena.

-¡Buena elección, Mikasa! -Qué molesta.

-¡Espera, no es lo que cree! -Y se dignó a decir una palabra. Era incómodo hablar yo solo. Aunque no sea de mucha ayuda con Hanji, te lo agradezco Mikasa.

Narrador omnisciente

"Ha ocurrido antes de lo que creía. Todos van a enloquecer" era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la alocada cabeza de la de cabello caoba mientras lanzaba una de sus tan características risas. Dejando con la sangre agolpada en el rostro a la chica Ackerman y completamente furioso al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.


End file.
